gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Не тот, кем кажется/Галерея
Скриншоты В лаборатории S2e11 nighttime town.png S2e11 ominous glowing.png S2e11 underground lab.png S2e11 lever.png S2e11 fuel tanks.png S2e11 come on.png S2e11 could be a little more careful.png S2e11 fez back on.png S2e11 red light.png S2e11 event initialized.png S2e11 begin countdown.png S2e11 stan reading.png S2e11 warning page 01.png S2e11 gravity anomalies page.png S2e11 stan touched the red button.png S2e11 fuel tanks02.png S2e11 portal 01.png S2e11 portal 02.png S2e11 portal opening.png S2e11 portal reflection.png S2e11 floating pebbles.png S2e11 floating goat.png S2e11 floating boat.png S2e11 floating junk.png S2e11 floating mcgucket.png S2e11 warning shack.png S2e11 portal active.png S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 portal 03.png S2e11 surges.png S2e11 standing up.png S2e11 sync watches.png S2e11 anticipation.png S2e11 warning page 02.png S2e11 unicorn page.png S2e11 magic hair.png S2e11 floating cliffs.png S2e11 unknown alchemy page.png S2e11 journal 1.png Летний день s2e11 old photos.png s2e11 plaid hall.png S2e11 fireworks.png s2e11 not so fast.png s2e11 family bonding.png s2e11 family bonding 2.png s2e11 god of destruction.png s2e11 fireworks2.png s2e11 fireworks3.png s2e11 fireworks4.png s2e11 firewoks on roof.png s2e11 permit for being lame.png s2e11 blubs and durl.png s2e11 everything burning.png s2e11 double popsicles.png s2e11 wild mabel.png s2e11 happy twins.png S2e11 Mabel Happy.png S2e11 Great Uncle.png s2e11 unnatural siblings.png s2e11 drive each other crazy.png S2e11 splash.png S2e11 stan flattered.png s2e11 plenty of summer.png S2e11 Something Big.png s2e11 scratch chin.png s2e11 curious twins.png Операция по захвату S2e11 sad grunkle.png S2e11 reflecting.png S2e11 today's the day.png S2e11 what's that.png S2e11 not a ladybug.png S2e11 face slap.png S2e11 what the.png S2e11 targeted.png S2e11 tackle.png S2e11 Great Tackle.png S2e11 target secure.png S2e11 talkie.png S2e11 weathervane.png S2e11 choppers.png S2e11 worried twins.png S2e11 kids secured.png S2e11 deploy roof team.png S2e11 crash.png S2e11 guns.png S2e11 gift shop clear.png S2e11 waddles.png S2e11 pig secure.png S2e11 caution waddles.png S2e11 contact.png S2e11 lots of arresting.png S2e11 escort.png S2e11 face smush.png S2e11 government guys.png S2e11 dipper stunned.png S2e11 agent trigger.png S2e11 used him as a shield.png S2e11 not in front of the ops.png S2e11 Cool Powers.png S2e11 locked up.png S2e11 stan in cuffs.png S2e11 pulling up the proof on tablet.png s2e11 security footage.png s2e11 gonna get fired.png В тюрьме S2e11 stan mugshot.png S2e11 stan interrogation.png S2e11 powers and stan.png S2e11 stan shadow.png s2e11 fingerprinting.png s2e11 stan's fingerprints.png s2e11 agents conspiracy board.png S2e11 stan shadow.png s2e11 you stan accused.png S2e11 yumberjacks.png S2e11 soos confused.png s2e11 stan's sneak call.png s2e11 frequency 23.png s2e11 junior yum yum time kiddo meal.png s2e11 lets do this.png s2e11 crash bush.png Близнецы сбегают s2e11 driving trigger.png s2e11 inside car.png s2e11 powers on screen.png S2e11 Twins_Car.png s2e11 ker pranked surgery.png s2e11 ker prank title.png S2e11 Ker-pranked.png s2e11 dan truck.png S2e11 Dan plate.png s2e11 dan dead eyed stare.png s2e11 sevral timez is overrated.png s2e11 road rage.png s2e11 trigger panic.png s2e11 stomp.png s2e11 trigger tree.png s2e11 twins walk away.png s2e11 doubting dipper.png S2e11 gov license plates.png Ожидание конца света s2e11 5hrs.png s2e11 stan waits.png s2e11 wrist device.png S2e11 stan interrogation.png S2e11 coffee.png S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png S2e11 Susan and Tyler speaking.png S2e11 did the entire world just hiccup.png s2e11 comp count.png S2e11 end times.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png Загадка личности Стэна Пайнса s2e11 shack above.png s2e11 a metaphor.png s2e11 sneaking.png s2e11 stan's office.png s2e11 fist bump.png s2e11 books.png s2e11 dipper looks.png s2e11 files.png s2e11 jackelope.png s2e11 security system.png s2e11 tuesday tape.png s2e11 security 4 45 00.png s2e11 security 4 45 00 close.png s2e11 security FFD.png s2e11 security 6 45 00.png s2e11 twins watching security.png s2e11 security 5 15 00.png s2e11 disgrunkled twins.png s2e11 forboding dipper.png s2e11 box of contraband.png s2e11 stetson steinsfield.png s2e11 hal forrester.png S2e11 andrew alcatraz.png s2e11 distraught twins.png s2e11 Mabel horrified.png S2e11 stan pines dead.png s2e11 foul play suspected.png s2e11 car wreck photo.png S2e11 serious twins.png S2e11 the bottom of the box.png S2e11 unnamed grifter at large.png S2e11 epiphany face.png s2e11 scary stan painting.png s2e11 painting closeup.png Тайный код s2e11 15 minutes.png s2e11 community watch.png s2e11 papers layed out.png S2e11 pacing dipper.png S2e11 biggest mystery was right under our nose.png s2e11 secret code.png S2e11 codes page.png s2e11 blacklight.png Побег Стэна s2e11 13 mins.png s2e11 frowny stan.png S2e11 powers and stan.png S2E11 gravity falls anti gravity police station.jpg s2e11 stan escapes 1.png s2e11 stan escapes 2.png S2e11 still in the air.png S2e11 gravity falls gravity returned police station.png S2e11 powers point.png Проникновение в лабораторию s2e11 lab.png S2e11 all three together in blacklight.png S2e11 angry dipper.png S2e11 fail safe page.png S2e11 attack glitter.png Активация портала s2e11 don't touch button.png S2e11 about to push the button.png S2e11 family face off.png s2e11 Dipper stubborn set.png s2e11 why should he trust you.png s2e11 just let him explain.png s2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating.png S2e11 all floating about.png s2e11 shack weather vane.png s2e11 poor gompers.png S2e11 shack starts to float.png s2e11 floating cab.png s2e11 panicking powers.png s2e11 floating susan.png s2e11 floaing bud.png S2e11 floating town.png S2e11 stan floating.png s2e11 mabel caught up.png s2e11 distressed girl.png S2e11 soos tackles stan.png s2e11 dip struggling.png s2e11 stan getting desperate.png s2e11 floating tears.png S2e11 antigravity tears.png s2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 Mabel about to push button.png s2e11 one press away.png S2e11 Stan confesses.png s2e11 dip birthmark.png S2e11 Mabel has to choose.png S2e11 mabel hanging on to button.png s2e11 mabel must choose.png s2e11 mabel decides to trust.png s2e11 tired stan.png s2e11 grunkle stan i trust you.png s2e11 mab in front of portal.png s2e11 she's gonna blow.png s2e11 dip scream1.png s2e11 dip scream2.png s2e11 dip scream3.png S2e11 stan glowing.png S2e11 stan screaming.png s2e11 soos too.png s2e11 and mabel.png S2e11 shack floating.png S2e11 the end times.png Секрет Стэна разгадан s2e11 cracked relationship.png s2e11 flo mab.png s2e11 flo dip.png s2e11 active portal.png S2e11 the author appears.png S2e11 The Author.png S2e11 six fingers.png S2e11 author reclaims the journal.png s2e11 looking down.png S2e11 author revealed.jpg S2e11 author revealed.png s2e11 shocked.png S2e11 Glass Shard Beach.png s2e11 credits cryptogram.png S2e11 end journal page.png Рекламные видео S2e11 trailer S2e11 today's the day S2e11 questions promo S2e11 the biggest episode ever promo S2e11 morals of Stan promo S2e11 the end is near promo S2e11 police station audio laments S2e11 police station audio a moment of weakness S2e11 police station audio something cryptic S2e11 Stan Pines puppet police station interview Разное The Mystery of Gravity Falls countdown.png|Страница отсчёта на http://www.themysteryofgravityfalls.com/countdown/ The Mystery of Gravity Falls Kerprankd.png|Страница с отчётом после его окончания. S2e11_Matt_Brally_early_brainstorming_image.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Mystery Shack bg1.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Mystery Shack bg2.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Mystery Shack bg3.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg1.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg2.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg3.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg4.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg5.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg6.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson color keys.jpg S2e11 dana terrace storyboards 1.png S2e11 dana terrace storyboards 2.png S2e11 dana terrace storyboards 3.png S2e11 dana terrace storyboards 4.png S2e11 dana terrace storyboards 5.png S2e11 dana terrace storyboards 6.png S2e11 dana terrace author reveal rough animation.gif en:Not What He Seems/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи